C9C9CC Tables Notes
This documents nearly each value of the pointer array at C9C9CC. The pointers in the array refer to events, maps, tilesets, and various other things used in chapters. This documentation is for FE7. 0x00 None 0x01 ObjectSets: Sacae Plains 0x02 Palette: Sacae Plains: Light Sand 0x03 Set confic: Sacae Plains 0x04 Prologue Map 0x05 Animation: Water (Fields; Plains; M&S) 0x06 Prologue Events 0x07 Palette: Sacae Plains: Dark Sand 0x08 Ch.1 Map 0x09 Ch.1 Events 0x0A ObjectSets: Plains&Castle 0x0B Palette: Plains&Castle: Bright 0x0C Set config: Plains&Castle 0x0D Ch.2 Map 0x0E Ch.2 Map Tile change 0x0F Ch.2 Events 0x10 ObjectSets: Town&Docks 0x11 Palette: Town: Cliffs&stone road unusable 0x12 Set config: Town&Docks 0x13 Ch.3 Map 0x14 Ch.3 Map Tile change 0x15 Ch.3 Events 0x16 ObjectSets: Fortress&Fields 0x17 Palette: Fortress&Fields: Dawn 0x18 Set config: Fortress&Fields 0x19 Ch.4 Map 0x1A Ch.4 Map Tile change 0x1B Ch.4 Events 0x1C ObjectSets: Fields 0x1D ObjectSets: Fields 0x1E Palette: Fields: Sunny weather 0x1F Set config: Fields 0x20 Ch.5 Map 0x21 Ch.5 Events 0x22 Palette: Town: Cliffs&ship unusable 0x23 Ch.6 Map 0x24 Ch.6 Map Tile change 0x25 Ch.6 Events 0x26 Ch.7 Map 0x27 Ch.7 Map Tile change 0x28 Ch.7 Events 0x29 Palette: Plains&Castle: Neutral 0x2A Ch.7x Map 0x2B Ch.7x Map Tile change 0x2C Ch.7x Events 0x2D Ch.8 Map 0x2E Ch.8 Map Tile change 0x2F Ch.8 Events 0x30 Ch.9 Map 0x31 Ch.9 Map Tile change 0x32 Ch.9 Events 0x33 Palette: Fields: Darker; suitable for rain 0x34 Ch.10 Map 0x35 Ch.10 Map Tile change 0x36 Ch.10 Events 0x37 Ch.11E Map 0x38 Ch.11E Map Tile Change 0x39 Ch.11E Events 0x3A Palette: Plains&Castle: Castle Ostia/Laus 0x3B Ch.11H Map 0x3C Ch.11H Map Tile Change 0x3D Ch.11H Events 0x3E Ch.12 Map 0x3F Ch.12 Map Tile change 0x40 Ch.12 Events 0x41 Ch.13 Map 0x42 Ch.13 Map Tile change 0x43 Ch.13 Events 0x44 Palette: Fields: Night 0x45 Ch.13x Map 0x46 Ch.13x Map Tile change 0x47 Ch.13x Events 0x48 Palette: Fields: Darker; suitable for rain 0x49 Ch.14 Map 0x4A Ch.14 Map Tile change 0x4B Ch.14 Events 0x4C Ch.15H Map 0x4D Ch.15H Map Tile change 0x4E Ch.15H Events 0x4F Ch.15/16 Map 0x50 Ch.15/16 Map Tile change 0x51 Ch.15/16 Events 0x52 Palette: Plains&Castle: Castle Caelin 0x53 Ch.16/17 Map 0x54 Ch.16/17 Map Tile change 0x55 Ch.16/17 Events 0x56 Palette: Town: Ship&stone road unusable 0x57 Ch.16x/17x Map 0x58 Animation: Water (Town&Docks) 0x59 Ch.16x/17x Map Tile change 0x5A Ch.16x/17x Events 0x5B ObjectSets: Ship 0x5C Palette: Ship 0x5D Set config: Ship 0x5E Ch.17/18 Map 0x5F Animation: Water (Ship) 0x60 Ch.17/18 Map Tile Change 0x61 Ch.17/18 Events 0x62 Palette: Fields: Dull; suitable for fog 0x63 Ch.18/19 Map 0x64 Ch.18/19 Map Tile change 0x65 Ch.18/19 Events 0x66 Palette: Fields: Sunny weather 0x67 Ch.18x/19x Map 0x68 Ch.18x/19x Map Tile change 0x69 Ch.18x/19x Events 0x6A ObjectSets: Mountains&Shrine 0x6B Palette: Mountains&Shrine: Neutral 0x6C Set config: Mountains&Shrine 0x6D Ch.19x pt2 Map 0x6E Ch.19x pt2 Map Tile changes 0x6F Ch.19x pt2 Events 0x70 Ch.19/20 Map 0x71 Ch.19/20 Map Tile changes 0x72 Ch.19/20 Events 0x73 Palette: Town: Night 0x74 Ch.20/21 Map 0x75 Ch.20/21 Map Tile changes 0x76 Ch.20/21 Events 0x77 Palette: Fortress&Fields: Daytime 0x78 Ch.21/22 Map 0x79 Ch.21/22 Map Tile changes 0x7A Ch.21/22 Events 0x7B ObjectSets: Desert 0x7C Palette: Desert 0x7D Set config: Desert 0x7E Ch.22/23 Map 0x7F Ch.22/23 Events 0x80 Palette: Plains&Castle: Green&blue 0x81 Ch.22x/23x Map 0x82 Ch.22x/23x Map Tile changes 0x83 Ch.22x/23x Events 0x84 Ch.23/24 Map (Lloyd) 0x85 Ch.23/24 Map (Lloyd) Tile changes 0x86 Ch.23/24 (Lloyd) Events 0x87 Ch.23/24 Map (Linus) 0x88 Ch.23/24 Map (Linus) Tile changes 0x89 Ch.23/24 (Linus) Events 0x8A Palette: Fields: Neutral 0x8B Ch.25H Map 0x8C Ch.25H Map Tile changes 0x8D Ch.25H Events 0x8E Ch.24/26 Map 0x8F Ch.24/26 Map tile changes 0x90 Ch.24/26 Events 0x91 ObjectSets: Snow 0x92 Palette: Snow 0x93 Set confic: Snow 0x94 Ch.25/27 Map (Kenneth) 0x95 Ch.25/27 Map (Kenneth) Tile changes 0x96 Ch.25/27 (Kenneth) Events 0x97 Ch.25/27 Map (Jerme) 0x98 Animation: Shimmering ice (Snow) 0x99 Ch.25/27 Map (Jerme) Tile change 0x9A Ch.25/27 (Jerme) Events 0x9B Palette: Plains&Castle: Night 0x9C Ch.26/28 Map 0x9D Ch.26/28 Map Tile change 0x9E Ch.26/28 Events 0x9F Palette: Plains&Castle: Purple 0xA0 Ch.26x/28x Map 0xA1 Animation: Water (Plains&Castle) 0xA2 Ch.26x/28x Map Tile changes 0xA3 Ch.26x/28x Events 0xA4 Ch.27/29 Map 0xA5 Ch.27/29 Map Tile changes 0xA6 Ch.27/29 Events 0xA7 ObjectSets: Lava Cave 0xA8 Palette: Lava Cave 0xA9 Set config: Lava Cave 0xAA Ch.28E Map 0xAB Animation: Lava (Lava Cave) 0xAC Ch.28E Map 0xAD Ch.28E Events 0xAE ObjectSets: Sand Cave 0xAF Palette: Sand Cave 0xB0 Set config: Sand Cave 0xB1 Ch.30H Map 0xB2 Ch.30H Map Tile changes 0xB3 Ch.30H Events 0xB4 Ch.29/31 Map 0xB5 Ch.29/31 Map Tile change 0xB6 Ch.29/31 Events 0xB7 Palette: Town: Ship&stone road unusable 0xB8 Ch.29x/31x Map 0xB9 Ch.29x/31x Events 0xBA Ch.30/32 Map 0xBB Ch.30/32 Map Tile Changes 0xBC Ch.30/32 Events 0xBD Palette: Mountains&Shrine: No plains 0xBE Ch.32x Map 0xBF Ch.32x Map Tile changes 0xC0 Ch.32x Events 0xC1 ObjectSets: Dragon's Gate 0xC2 Palette: Dragon's Gate 0xC3 Set config Dragon's Gate 0xC4 Final Ch. pt1 Map 0xC5 Animation: Gate and flames (Dragon's Gate) 0xC6 Final Ch. pt1 Map Tile change 0xC7 Final Ch. pt1 Events 0xC8 Final Ch. pt2 Map 0xC9 Final Ch. pt2 Map Tile change 0xCA Final Ch. pt2 Events 0xCB 3642E8 Town Sunset Palette 0xCC CE3A60 Outside Araphen Cutscene Map 0xCD CA6890 Outside Araphen Cutscene Events 0xCE 36423C Outside Fort Cutscene 0xCF CA68F0 Outside Fort Cutscene Map Changes 0xD0 364108 Outside Fort Cutscene Events 0xD1 CA6950 Ostia Cutscene Map 0xD2 363FE4 Ostia Cutscene Map Events 0xD3 CA69B0 Castle Cutscene Map 0xD4 366678 Castle Cutscene Events 0xD5 363E80 Laus Cutscene Map 0xD6 CA6A10 Laus Cutscene Events 0xD7 363D2C Mountains and Shrine Palette 0xD8 CA6A70 Nergal and Kids Cutscene Map 0xD9 360538 Nergal and Kids Cutscene Events 0xDA 363C58Uther Cutscene Map 0xDB CA6AD0 Uther Cutscene Events 0xDC 363B7C Plains and Castle Cutscene Palette 0xDD CA6B30 Athos Shrine Cutscene Map 0xDE 363A38 Athos Shrine Cutscene Events 0xDF CA6B90 Strange Building Cutscene Map 0xE0 3603F8 Strange Building Cutscene Events 0xE1 363900 Nino Town Day Cutscene Map 0xE2 CA6BF0 Nino Town Day Cutscene Events 0xE3 363800 Fields Cutscene Palette 0xE4 CA6C50 Path to the HQ Cutscene Map 0xE5 3636F4 Path to the HQ Cutscene Events 0xE6 CA6CB0 Black Fang HQ Cutscene Map 0xE7 3602B8 Black Fang HQ Cutscene Events 0xE8 3635B0 Forests Cutscene Map 0xE9 CA6D10 Forests Cutscene Events 0xEA 363474 Town Night Palette 0xEB CA6D70 Nino Town Night Cutscene Map 0xEC 363328 Nino Town Night Cutscene Events 0xDE CA6DD0 Cave with Ninian Cutscene Map 0xEE 3631C8 Cave with Ninian Cutscene Events 0xEF CE3B40 Ostia with Athos Cutscene Map 0xF0 CA6E30 Ostia with Athos Cutscene Events 0xF1 3630C0 Closed Dragon's Gate Cutscene Map 0xF2 362FB8 Closed Dragon's Gate Cutscene Map Changes 0xF3 Closed Dragon's Gate Cutscene Events 0xF4 Link Arena Map (Don't use) 0xF5 Unknown Map (Don't Use) 0xF6 Unknown Events Category:Documentation